Vegetto (Universe 16)
:For information regarding Vegetto as he appears in Dragonball Z go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Vegeto is gay Overview Appearance Vegito normally wears an inverted blue-orange version of Goku's signature orange gi, adding Vegeta's white boots and gloves as well as his hairstyle to the fusion. As a Super Saiyan, his hair turns golden-yellow and gets even spikier. As a Super Saiyan 2, his hair becomes even spikier and he gains an aura of lightning around his body. As a Super Saiyan 3, he greatly resembles Goku with ungainly amounts of hair and more defined musculature. Personality The Vegito we know and this Vegito are more-or-less the same, though this Vegito is further developed as an important character rather than a secondary one. Cocky, endowed with knowledge from Vegeta and the winning spirit of Goku, Vegito takes the stage as one of the leading contestants in the tournament. His life has led him astray though in lack of challenge, as there is no longer a threat to him in his world, and he hides a more sadistic side of himself in his need for competition (shown in the novelization when he vents in a hidden corner of space over his own half-son, Gohan refusing to train with him. The Vegeta half of his essence has an intense disliking of Chi Chi, Goku's wife, resulting in Vegito settling in with the Briefs family and fathering a second child with Bulma. Abilities Vegito was already the most powerful character to appear in the Dragonball manga''. That holds somewhat true in DBM as he is currently the most powerful "confirmed" protagonist, or of the Z-Fighters: *As a Saiyan, he possesses superhuman strength (even eclipsing that of Saiyans like Goku who can push entire mountains apart on pure strength alone), speed, and endurance. His physiology and training allows him to hold his breath for an extremely extended period of time even while in space. *Like his former self, he can communicate telepathically with other people. *He has mastered using Ki energy and an arsenal of Goku and Vegeta's traditional techniques. *He can access the same levels of Super Saiyan that Goku and Vegeta have used. *Vegetto can create a powerful sword of Ki to either impale or cut an opponent. He used this to intercept Broly before he could attack Goku. This move is called the '''Spirit Sword in various translations. *Vegetto places his hand as if signaling to stop. He then fires from the hand a single sphere shaped blast of blue/white energy which explodes on impact. This move is the Big Bang Attack of Vegeta's fame. *He knows the Instant Transmission technique and wields it exactly like Goku. *Vegito effectively wields a technique similar to a Kiai '''in order to vaporize the body parts of opponents with immense regenerative abilities like Majin Buu. This move has been fan-named the Majin Punisher'. Its power is even regarded by Buu as the "technique that can destroy him". *Vegito uses an attack he vocally deems "'Big Bang Kamehameha'" that is blue and white in color, combining the Kamehameha Wave and the Big Bang Attack belonging to his predecessors. *The second attack developed completely by Vegito is the '''Final Dragon Flash', a fusion of Dragon Fist and Final Flash. Charged and fired exactly like the Final Flash, the blast is gigantic and, as it is about to hit the target, takes the shape of Shenron (like the Dragon Fist), which engulfs the target and turns back to it's original shape. When used by SS3 Vegetto, the energy involved in the attack is so enourmous that just charging it causes gravitational abnormalities in the area, as it, until released, will cause Vegetto's body mass to swell up to the density of a black hole. It is unknown if Vegetto can use it without being a Super Saiyan 3. Biography Past Like in Universe 18, Goku and Vegeta used the potara earrings to fuse into Vegetto in order to defeat Majin Buu. But in Universe 16, the fusion wasn't dissolved as Vegito sustained his energy barrier after being seemingly absorbed and therefore was not exposed to the unusual atmosphere inside of Super Buu. Super Buu notices this and attempts to take advantage of Vegetto's size to fight him evenly inside his own body. Vegetto, however, also releases the Fat Buu from inside Super Buu, causing the monster to revert back to his original form, Kid Buu, and allowing Vegetto to escape with the captured victims (including fat Buu, something that did not ocurr in U18). Once outside, Vegetto witnessed Super Buu's reversal back to Kid Buu, who, as soon as he was completely himself, let out an insane cry and fired a planet shattering blast which was deflected by Vegetto, mimicking the events from Universe 18. The two then fight, but Vegetto easily defeats Kid Buu and destroys the insane monster by repeatedly vaprozing sections of his body until nothing remains. Mr. Satan is, once again, the "hero who defeated Buu" despite his utter lack of contribution this time. The Z-Fighters allow this, and Vegito uses the Dragon Balls of Namek in order to revive Buu's victims and to try and defuse Goku and Vegeta. However, Porunga declared that this was impossible even for him, and Vegetto, though initially shocked, resigned himself to his fate. Vegetto also asked King Yemma to revive Majin Buu as a better person (which in U18 led to the birth of Uub). However, because of Vegeta never having a chance to prove himself to King Yemma like during the battle with Kid Buu in U18, King Yemma declined the request. Vegetto then decided to live with both of his families, living with both Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra of Universe 16 have become great friends and even considered themselves as siblings. This was, at first, very hard to accept by both families, especially Trunks, who didn't see Vegetto as his true father. Vegetto, after a lot of reflection, eventually favoured Bulma as his wife, a decision favoured mostly by Vegeta's comtempt towards Chi-Chi. Surprisingly, Vegetto developed a close friendship with Android 18 (which according to Salagir, was gained from Vegeta, who, during a group reunion between the Cell and Buu's Sagas, developed a relationship of mutual respect and understanding with the Android). Android 18, like the Saiyan, felt out of place and was (basically) bored. This winds up being crucial in Vegetto's relationship with his family, since it's 18 who manages to convince Vegetto to accept the responsabilities he had inherited from Goku and Vegeta, particularly their families. However, even though Vegetto managed to stand up to his responsibilities, another serious problem came along the way: hunger. Vegetto's body consumed so much energy that it required Senzu Beans to restore the energy lost during a single day. Vegetto talked to Korin, Dende, and the Old Kai about this problem and they all agreed that there was only one possible solution: to widen the production of Senzu Beans to the point of mass production. To this end, Kibitoshin and the Old Kai selected an unknown, underdeveloped planet inhabitated only by lower wild life to plant the Senzu Beans, because the Earth couldn't possibly have enough soil for such a radical procedure. Vegetto had to learn Kibitoshin's teleportation technique to get there (a feat accomplished only in 3 days) since there were no ki signals strong enough to use Instant Transmission. Upon arrival Vegetto named the planet "Last Hope", as it was his only salvation from starving to death. A massive project was then undertaken by Vegetto and the Z-Fighters, in which they prepared the entire planet for cultivation, something which, according to the Elder Kai, was predicted to result in the production of over 1,000,000 Senzu Beans a year (2740 beans per day). However, since Senzu beans take a full year to grow, Vegetto would have to endure an entire year of starvation with only the two remaining unplanted Senzu Beans to relieve the hunger. Despite Vegetto being brought to the brink of death, after a full year, the first Senzu Beans finally grew, starting a cycle of cultivation that would ensure Vegetto's survival. After surviving such a terrible ordeal, Vegetto was brought before the Old Kai, who confronted the Saiyan with his responsability of being the universe's guardian brought by his incredible power. Vegetto was hard to convince, since he had both Goku's sense of justice and Vegeta's sense of Saiyan pride. Although he was reluctant, he eventually accepted the Old Kai's request. Later on, Vegetto had a child with Bulma, Bra. Vegetto, not being occupied with the training of Uub like Goku of Universe 18, had more time for personal training with his daughter. He also trained his grandaughter, Pan. Many of these training sessions seem to have involved bringing his children with him to planets engaged in armed conflict, one of which failed as the aliens recognized Vegetto before he could depart and let Bra handle the situation. Because of Vegito's frequent absence, the Earth and the Son-Briefs family were often in danger due to countless other alien villains arriving to try and take revenge on Vegito through his family, or to kidnap his loved ones and use them against him. The actions of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks prevented any terrible outcomes of this. DBM Vegito meets Goku and Vegeta prior to Uub's first match against Tidar. He remarks that U16 and U18 diverged when Vegito first appeared, but no further information is revealed. Vegito and his family were invited by the Vargas to participate. Vegito appears from the shadows to his former selves, Goku and Vegeta of Universe 18, explaining his confusion at how they managed to defeat and "seal" Majin Buu. Interaction between Vegito and his former lives is undisplayed, though his reaction to Goku and Vegeta is less significant than the two Saiyan's reaction to Vegito's astonishing power. In the novelization, Vegito is shown talking to Buu (U4) about the tournament proceedings where Vegito warns him not to cheat and plot the next fight between them, or else Vegito will forfeit and leave. Round 1 It was revealed in the early pages of the Dragon Ball Multiverse comic that Vegetto would end up fighting Broly. Broly, who had constantly grown in power over the years due to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and proved to be a match for Vegetto. He and Broly fought a long and titanic battle in which Vegetto was forced to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and, for the first time in his life, was physically damaged in battle. Vegetto ended the fight by powering up to Super Saiyan 3. This form increases his mass to that of a black hole and begins sucking up the weaker competitors from the ring. Vegito launches the '''''Final Dragon Flash and traps Broly in the far reaches of space while the Vargas prepared to send him back to his universe. After the match, Vegetto noticed that Universal Buu had gone in chase of Broly and pursued him into space. Vegetto, along with Gohan and Bra, succeeded in stalling Buu until Broly was sent back to his own universe (albeit being badly injured by Bra, who inadvertently attacked both Vegetto and Gohan in her uncontrolled Super Saiyan 2 state). Vegetto was then healed and continued viewing the oncoming fights. When Bra was set to fight against Zangya of Universe 6, Vegetto informed Bra that she was not to kill Zangya or use any unnecessary violence against her (as to train her to control her anger) or else he would disqualify her from the tournament. Although Bra accidentally killed Zangya, but penultimately admitted she didn't mean to kill her, Vegetto considered this an act of maturity and self-control, and ultimately allows her to remain. In his observations of the following matches, Vegito makes no remarks in regards to seeing his father Bardock or seeing Dr. Raichi. He does, however, comment on the replacement Cell Junior that Cell attempts to create in secret right before a match. Vegito is one of the few so far to notice that Cell's power has definitely increased due to him producing a Cell Jr much stronger than Perfect Cell. Round 2 Vegetto is set to fight the mysterious XXI of Universe 5 in the second round. He eats alongside Goku and Vegeta with their united families during the 12-hour break from the tournament. A Vision of the Future During the match between Bardock of Universe 3 and Raditz of Universe 13, Bardock has a vision of Vegetto with his hand around Gohan's throat, with Gohans eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bra tells Goku and Vegeta that no one can stop Vegetto, especially not them Trivia *Vegetto, technically, has inherited Vegeta's royal title, making him "Prince Vegetto" (though he has no Saiyans left to rule over). It is unknown, however, if like Vegeta, he takes pride in or even preserves this. *Vegetto is the first, and only, Dragonball entity to ever defeat a Legendary Super Saiyan in battle completely on his own. Gallery File:0061.png|Vegetto first appearance File:Vegetto_SSJ1.png|'Super Saiyan Vegetto' File:Vegetto_SSJ2.png|'Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto' File:Vegetto_SSJ3.png|'Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto' File:DBM_225_Coloured_by_SouthernDesigner.jpg|FInal Dragon Flash, ultimate Vegetto's technique. File:0190.png|Big Bang Attack File:Dbmbvvgi.jpg|Vegito in Bardock's vision. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 16 Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner Category:Fusion Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3